Harry Potter and the Family Secret
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Harry potter starting his firth year at Hogwarts and finds out something about his parents death. Along the way he finds love and has fun. I have updated chapter one and two with an edited version (31 july 2002)!!
1. Coming Home

                                    **Harry Potter and the Family Secrets**

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dumblou@hotmail.com

Beta Reader: Andrea Taylor

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about his parents death, from someone he didn't realise was connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter One – Coming Home

Harry approached the invisible barrier with apprehension. All summer he had dreading what Lord Voldemort would do after he escaped him at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry looked around the platform to make sure any Muggles couldn't see him go thought the invisible barrier, because to Muggles it was just a wall.

Harry grabbed tightly onto the hand rails of his trolley and made a dash for the barrier, a second later he found himself on platform 9¾ with the Hogwarts Express sitting patiently bellowing clouds of steam to the side. This would be taking him to Hogwarts this he called "home" for most of the year. His Uncle and Aunt, the Dursley's house was not what he called home. They hated everything about him because he was a wizard. During the time he spent at their house from the end of the school term to the beginning of the new term they treated him like their personal slave. 

Harry wheeled his trolley down the platform to the baggage compartment, where his trunk would be lifted onto the train. Harry got hold of his owl, Hedwig's cage and walked back to one of the passenger carriages where he got onto the train. He went in search for the compartment, which his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would be saving for their trip to Hogwarts. 

He found them in a compartment the farthest away from the rest of the students on the express, near the back of the train. He stood in the doorway noticing the changes in his friends. Harry hadn't seen them since he left the train for the holidays. He had an invitation to go and stay at the Burrow's for the last few weeks of the summer, which is where Ron and his family lived. However his Uncle Vernon refused to let him go anywhere expect to buy his new schoolbooks and robes that seem to have shrunk over the break.

Ron he noticed had grown in height over the summer, and his hair was shorter. All in all he looked to be the same old Ron. It was Hermione he noticed that had changed the most, her hair was shorter just above her shoulders, and it wasn't frizzy anymore, and without the frizz you could see a wave in her hair. Also her body had become curvier. It was only then that the biggest difference what hit struck him she didn't have her noise stuck into a book, she was glancing out the window watching other student walking by.  

"Hey Guys!" Harry greeted them because knowing them and how quiet they were at the moment. He could have stood in the doorway all the way to Hogwarts, and they wouldn't notice that he was standing there. Ron and Hermione both turned around and immediately their sombre expressions turned to smiles.

"Harry!" They both cheerfully said, making Harry's smile become even wilder then it was. Hermione got up from her seat and walked towards Harry, when she got to where he was standing she threw her arms about Harry. They both hugged each other, when they parted they both sat down together. 

"So what have you been doing over the summer?" Hermione question Harry. She had noticed when hugging him that his body and become much more muscled then she remembered. 

"Nothing except being the house slave."

"What things did they get you to do?" Harry and Ron both turned towards Hermione shocked that she wanted to know what Harry's evil family made him do against his will.

"Hermione, I don't think Harry wants to answer, you and I both know they treat him badly, I don't think any of us especially Harry needs to be reminded how badly." Hermione looked towards Harry with an "I'm sorry face", she didn't mean she wanted to know how badly they treated Harry, but what things they made him do to get such a nice body.

"Harry I didn't mean it like that, I meant to say what things did you do to put you in excellent shape?" Harry stared at her with surprise and shock, did he hear that right! No way could he be in good shape, but obviously Hermione thought he was, which made him smile. 

Ron stared at his two friends he kept glancing from one to the other, they both were smiling like Cheshire cats. Ron had noticed last year that they started to smile more at each other. He could tell from where he was standing they had crushes on each other. Last year they had both convinced their heads to think they liked other people. Ron knew they were in denial about their feelings because Harry and Hermione last year started to defend each others honour more then they had before. He could tell they were never going to admit to themselves what they were denying. So he would have to come up with a plan for them to realise what was right in front of their noises. 

The train blow its whistle three times signalling that the train was about to leave interrupted their thoughts. The train left the station and the three of them chatted about what they had done over the holidays. Of course it was mostly Ron and Hermione speaking but Harry was listening with envy. 

Ron spoke about how the whole family took a trip to China to visit one of his father's friends. They went to where the ancient Witches and Wizards of the Chinese empire used to be respected by Muggles and were the backbone of China. And it was only with the western influence to China that Muggles started to fear Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Hermione went on to explain how she went to America without her parents to visit her cousin who lived over there. This was the first time in her life she let loose and she never once picked up a book Hermione admitted she had enjoyed letting loose for once. The minute she told them that Harry and Ron were stunned and started laughing and saying to her 'Welcome to our world.'

They stopped talking when they heard someone outside of their compartment fall over followed by a wicked laugh. They all knew that laugh very well it belonged to Draco Malfoy, who was their number one worst emery. All three of them stood up and made their way to the door. When they opened it they saw a girl they had never saw before, who had long blonde hair to her waist and piecing green eyes, and a figure to die for, who looked to be a few years older then they were, she was holding her hand over the right side of her face. 

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood." They heard Malfoy greet them they all turned to him. "This one will get on well with you three, as all Muggle lovers would. But that won't last long, not once the Dark Lord gets his hands on all the Mudblood and Muggle lovers." "Go away Malfoy!" Harry snarled with venom. "Why should I? It's a free country!" Hermione, Harry and Ron glared back at him they didn't want Malfoy to get them wound up so early before the school term had even started. They were about to turn around when Malfoy quickly turned and shouted back to them. "Why do I bother, you're a waste of my time and space."

Hermione turned and bent down to the girl on the floor. "Are you hurt?" Hermione asked. "Of course she not! Why do you think she covering her face?" Ron sarcastically said, both Harry and Hermione glared at him, he took a step back afraid a little of his friends expressions. 

"Harry, help me bring her though to the compartment." Hermione ordered. Harry went forward took one arm, while Hermione took the other they slowly helped the girl up and brought her into the compartment where they sat the girl down on the seat. 

"Thanks for helping me, but I think I'll be okay. I'll just have a nasty bruise tomorrow." "Well I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have something to heal the bruise when we get to Hogwarts. Oh by the way I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter."

"I'm Guinevere Williams, nice to meet you all." She looked up finally and smiled at them all. Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for the 'Oh my Gods' aimed at Harry, but they never came.  Harry stared wondering, 'wow someone who doesn't know who I am.'

"Can I ask you a question Guinevere?" Hermione requested. "Sure you can, as long as it's not to personal!" The three of them knew then that they were going to like Guinevere. "Well I'm sure it won't be. What year are you in? You seem to be a little too old to be a student. Unless you're a new teacher?" Guinevere chuckled. 

"Do you think if I was a teacher I'd let Malfoy get away with what he did?" Hermione smiled and thought about what Guinevere had just said, she shook her head in response to Guinevere's question. "Well you're right I am a little to old for Hogwarts, I'm 20 actually. But five years ago I fell ill and I couldn't complete my schooling. Myself and a few of my friends fell ill. Some of us have only just got better, so now we can complete school."

"So if you fell ill five years ago. You would be starting in the fifth year then!" Hermione spoke with excitement in her voice. "That's right!" "So what school did you go to before?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts."

"Really? I don't remember reading about a few students five years ago falling ill." "Hermione not very thing is written down, and that especially includes Hogwarts. Especially when they don't want to scare the new students." Hermione and Harry stared at Guinevere; they were confused, wondering what had to be covered up about students getting ill. Ron couldn't stop staring at Guinevere because she was beautiful. 

"You said you and a few friends fell ill, exactly how may?" "Ten." "Ten and they are all coming back to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione yelled in surprise. "No there are only three of us coming back. There's another 2 who are still ill, and the others, …the illness was to much for them and they slowly died." 

The whole compartment was shocked into silence, 5 Hogwarts student had died and they were never mention in _Hogwarts a History_ or in the _Daily Prophet_.

Please review, Chapter Two Coming Soon. 


	2. Welcome New Students and Old Alike

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dumblou@hotmail.com

Beta Reader: Andrea Taylor

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about his parents death, from someone he didn't realise was connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Two – Welcome New Students and Old Alike

The students all piled into the Great Hall and sat down at their respective tables. They were waiting for the first years to arrive. They heard the large heavy doors of the great hall open, the whole of the student body turned around and watched the nervous first years walk into the hall.

Hermione looked towards the back of the group to see if she could see Guinevere or the other two students Guinevere had talked about. She couldn't see them anywhere, only the group of first year students.

"I wonder were Guinevere is?" Harry said, speaking aloud what the three of them were thinking. 

"Maybe Dumbledore will tell us?" They all nodded in agreement with Hermione's question. 

Professor McGonagall went to the side and picked up a stool and sorting hat, she placed them down in front of the top table. And the hat started to sing:

{Thanks JKR for the use of parts of her sorting song from HP1}

'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal.

You might belong to Ravenclaw,

Where those of wit and learning.

You might belong in Slytherin,

Those cunning folks use any, 

Means to get want they want.

So put me on!

Because I am the Thinking Cap!

Once the sorting hat had finished singing Professor McGonagall started to call out names, one by one the firsts year stepped up to the hat more nervous then they were before, they walked down the great hall along the house tables. 

Meanwhile just outside the great hall, 

Guinevere and her two friends Rebecca, who had dark hair and blue eyes, and  Rachel, who had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes, were whispering quietly to each other. 

"Your telling me, you have already seen him? Which one is he?" Rebecca asked as she opened the door to the great hall by three inches and looked into the hall. Guinevere approached Rebecca and also looked though the door. "You remember what my father looked like don't you?" Rebecca nodded her head to Guinevere. Rebecca would never forget Guinevere's parents she wished every day until they died, that they had been her parents as well. Guinevere had known Rebecca since their parents took them to their first day at play school.  

"Well he looks a lot like my father just a lot younger." "Right!" Rebecca looked within the hall again and searched all the tables, she couldn't pin point, who Guinevere was talking about, because all the students in the hall had their heads turned away from them, who were watching the sorting of the first years. 

Rebecca turned back towards Guinevere and Rachel, who she noticed were very silent and sitting down on the steps leading to the Gryffindor tower. Rebecca approached them and sat down, she had never been so nervous waiting, until called for, it was worst then when she was a first year. "Do you know what house his in?" "Do you really have to ask?" Guinevere said while looking towards Rebecca, it was oblivious she did. "Gryffindor." Guinevere informed her friends. "Really, great so I be able to see him then." Guinevere and Rachel both smiled and rolled their eyes at each other towards Rebecca excitement. 

The three girls were still sitting in silence waiting to go into the hall then they heard footsteps climbing the stairs, their faces turned to ones of horror. "You don't think it could be Filch do you?" Rachel said rather loudly, Guinevere and Rebecca both hit her on the back of her head. "Well if it was he knows we're there now." Rebecca said softly under her breath. They heard the person coming up the stairs chuckle and they all decided in their heads it wasn't Filch, as Filch's laughs and chuckle's were colder, but this chuckle was warm and full of humour. 

The person came into view and the three girls shrieked happily. "Oliver!" The three girls darted towards Oliver Wood, who had finished at Hogwarts the year before last, and greeted their old friend. Oliver first went over to Rachel and gave her a friendly hug her, and told her how much he had missed her bossy attitude. Next he went to Rebecca who he also hugged and commented her about how much she had changed, making out that she had changed for the worst, when he received a clip round the ear from Rebecca. 

Oliver made his way over to Guinevere and they stood in silence in front of each other for a few minutes, glazing into each other's eyes. To the others it seemed like they were communicating on a higher level, that they didn't need words. "Hello Azabeth!" Oliver greeted Guinevere. "Oliver!" Guinevere replied, finally embraced each other, not wanting to let go. After long minutes just holding on to each other for dear life, Guinevere whisper into Oliver's ear. "Oliver you know you can't call me Azabeth any more, I'm Guinevere now!" They separated from each other and looked into each others eyes again.

"I know, but I told myself the first time I saw you again, you weren't the new Guinevere, but my Azabeth and in that moment we were like we use to be. I can tell you one thing thou, I don't like what they have done to your hair." Oliver said as he slowly combed his figures though her hair, he missed her long black locks. "I know I wasn't to happy about that either, I think the only thing I like is that they corrected my eye sight and I no longer need to wear glasses. At least they give me a half descend new name." Oliver chuckled and embraced her again. "God I've missed you, I'm grad they didn't change your personality." 

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out and closed the door behind her, and was greeted by the scene of Oliver and Guinevere embracing and she smiled. "When I see you two like that, I have to remind myself you have been apart for five years. Because I think the last time I saw you to together, was in a scene just like this." Upon hearing Professor McGonagall's presence, Oliver and Guinevere parted and smiled embarrassedly towards the professor. 

"Professor Dumbledore is just introducing you now, I will just be on the other side of the door and when it's time for you to enter I will come back out." "Okay Professor" All four of them said. "Why did you say okay, Oliver, haven't you finished at Hogwarts?" Rachel question Wood. "Yes but I'm back to help out some of the teachers, this will help me get some experience, because I've decided I would like it be a teacher one day." 

"Oh" All three girls said together looking at Oliver.

Back in the great Hall,  

The sorting of the first years had just finished and all the students were waiting eagerly for the plates in front of them to pile with food, so that the banquet could begin. They noticed Professor Dumbledore had started to rise up to greet the students back to Hogwarts. 

"Before we start the banquet I would like to make some announcements, firstly again I would like to inform you that no students, except for a selected few will not be allowed to go within the Forbidden Forest." The minute professor Dumbledore said, the forest is forbidden except for a few students, everyone started gasping and saying 'who? And is he mad?' 

Dumbledore quieten the hall once again by holding up his hands up in the air, "Secondly I would like you to help me in, welcoming four old students back to us, three who well be continuing their studies, after falling ill some time back making it impossible for them to complete their schooling with the rest of their year. And one who is coming back as a teacher's assistant. Firstly I would like you to put your hands together for our new Teacher's Assistant, Oliver Wood." 

Everyone turned towards the doors and watched as Professor McGonagall opened the door and spoke to someone on the other side, and Oliver Wood joined them seconds later. Professor McGonagall and Oliver walked down between two tables, heads up high, as students applauded Oliver. Once they got to the top table Oliver took a seat next to Professor McGonagall.

"First years or any other students, if you are having any trouble in your classes or having personal problems at all, Mr Wood is here to help. As we know sometimes you find it hard to talk to some of the professors. Finally the three students who are coming back to Hogwarts will be entering into the firth year, even thou they are old enough not to be at Hogwarts. Please I can't stress this enough, please don't ask them anything about how they got ill, as some of their friends who also fell ill did not make a recovery, and it's hard for them to look back. And note they will all be going into the house they were in before, which will be Gryffindor. So let me now introduce you to three lovely young lady's by the names of Rebecca Kensington, Rachel Mockham, and Guinevere Williams." Dumbledore raised his hands towards the door that opened and the three mention girls walked towards the top table.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the three girls, "Would you like to join your tables please!" The three girls nodded their head. Guinevere turned round from Dumbledore and glanced at the Gryffindor table, and noticed Hermione beckoning them over, to join them at their part of the table. Guinevere quickly grabbed Rebecca and Rachel arms, as they were about to sit down at the table nearest to the teacher's.

Rebecca and Rachel looked up to Guinevere confused as to why she would stop them from sitting down to fill their stomachs. They stood up and displayed their confusion. "Guin what's your problem?" Rachel voiced, and Guinevere rolled her eyes she knew they were hungry so was she, but they hadn't let her explain, before biting her head off. 

"Oh well Rachel I was about to ask you if you both wanted to join me and my new friends, further down the table. You know Rebecca, the one's I met on the train!" Guinevere stressed the last part of the sentence knowing that they both would like to sit next to the Harry Potter. Rebecca and Rachel's face's immediately lit up, following Guinevere towards her new friends. 

They sat down next to Hermione, Harry and Ron was sitting opposite them, Guinevere turned towards Hermione. "Thanks for letting us sit here, let me introduce you probably to my friends. Rachel, Rebecca, this is Hermione, Harry and Ron." Guinevere said as she pointed out who was who, when she said their names. Rebecca, Rachel, Hermione, Harry and Ron then all said at the same time, "Nice to met you!" which made the people round them laugh. 

An hour later all the food was gone, and everyone seemed to be getting sleepy. They watched as Dumbledore stood up waved his hands and the scrapes of food that were left vanished. 

"Well I would like to say good night and welcome new students and welcome back old ones. Prefects please guide your houses back to your dormitories." Dumbledore said dismissing the students. 

Oliver quickly descended down from the top table towards his friends, which one by one greeted him. "Oliver why didn't you tell us you had a job here?" Fred spoke, offended because he classed Oliver as one of his best friends. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Guinevere can I speak to you quickly." Oliver didn't wait for anyone else to speak before speaking again.

 "How about this, I'll come up to the common room in about 15 minutes? But right now I have something important to talk about to Guinevere." They all nodded their heads and left the Great Hall except for Rebecca and Rachel.

"Guys I like to speak to her alone!" "No we're not leaving her!" "Please I'll make sure she gets back okay!" Rebecca nodded and started to walk away, but turned round just before they went though the doors. "Make sure she does. Oh and Oliver we will find out what you two talked about, because Azabeth doesn't know how to keep a secret." Guinevere turned shapely round to Rebecca and hissed, "Looks like you don't as well, remember Guinevere not Azabeth!" Rebecca raised her hand and smacked it across her forehead, and humble "I always do that."

End of Chapter… Please review chapter three coming soon. 


	3. Hidden Truths

**Harry Potter and the Family Secrets**

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Three – Hidden Truths

Gryffindor Common Room, 

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked though the wall portal into the common room and sat down at the table. All curious about what Oliver had to tell Guinevere. "So, what do you their up to?" Ron asked making it sound like Oliver and Guinevere were doing something perverted. And in return all he got from Harry and Hermione were shrugs of their shoulders.

"Probably making out, like in the old days!" They heard someone state from behind them, which made them turn, and a grumpy Rebecca and Rachel greeted them. "Like the old days?" You telling us they were an item before you got ill?" Hermione question them, but all she got in return were, 'down in the dumps' nods. 

"Yeah, them two were inseparable and us their friends were either cast to the side lines, or forgotten completely." Fred said, who was coming down the stairs with George when he caught Hermione questions. Rebecca and Rachel gave each other glances then give Fred and George a glance, wondering how they knew Guinevere was Azabeth. 

At which George walked over to Rebecca and Rachel and spoke quietly to them, making sure Harry and the others couldn't hear. "You don't think we wouldn't realise it was her? They may change her hair colour, but they couldn't change her facial features and personality, which all screamed Azabeth."

Rebecca and Rachel didn't know what to say to what George had said, so they kept quiet, which shocked the twins because it always seemed like they always had something, or knew what to say.  

A few minutes later the wall portal opened into the common room and a distorted Guinevere walked though followed closely by a concerned Oliver. 

"You're sure your okay?" Oliver asked, "I'm fine." Guinevere answered in a mutual tone. "I don't believe, you are fine, that's the twentieth fines I've heard from you since coming here."

"That's because you keep asking me, 'if I'm okay,' which believe me I'm finding sick of hearing!" She yelled at Oliver, Oliver took a step back realising either he was on thin ice or she was on her last nerve that kept getting thinner and thinner, and that she may do something in angry that she would regret later.

She turned quickly and started walking off towards her room, when Oliver grabbing her arm stopped her. Oliver made Guinevere face him, and look into his eyes.  

"Guinevere?" And with that simple word, Guinevere's disposition dissolved and she lowered her head, so she could no longer look into his caring eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone, to take is all in and think." "I wish I didn't have to tell you that." Guinevere looked back at him.

"I know, but I had to know. And do you know what? There is also someone else who has the right to know. And I don't see them running to him and telling him, and you tell Dumbledore and McGonagall they should tell him. And if they don't, believe me I will find a way of telling him without them being able to trace it back to me. Now I'm going to my room, I need sometime alone, and don't worry I will be okay." Oliver smiled at her, and wrapped his arms round her, and when they parted he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whisper. "That's all I wanted to hear." At which she couldn't help but smile. Before she went to her room, she pulled him in and kissed him passionately on the lips. 

Guinevere slowly parted and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms, leaving a shocked group of her old and new friends. 

"Well, that's not something you see everyday a student kissing a Teachers Assistant, like that!" Ron said, who interrupted the silence, which filled the room since Guinevere departed. 

"Oliver?" Oliver turned round and faced his friends, realising for the first time they had witnesses to their conversion. 

"Yeah?" "I'm just wondering." Fred said as he walked over to Oliver. "Is it even possible for you two to still persuade a relationship? Because last time I checked a Teachers Assistant position is like a professor position."  "I'm not sure, but all the teachers at Hogwarts know about how unique my relationship with her is." 

"And can you tell me why your unique relationship with her, is different from anyone else's?" Oliver turned away from Fred and stared at the stairs where minutes ago Guinevere disappeared to. "Because she is the other half of my soul."

Hermione's mouth dropped open from surprise, she knew what he had just said was impossible. "Come on Oliver, you expect us to believe that. Everyone knows Wizards and Witches Soul mates are impossible." Oliver smiled at Hermione's outburst and turned to her. He knew she was very intelligent, but on this instance she was wrong.

"Not impossible, but rare. I know in the last hundred years there have only been three pairs of soul mate's and before that there wasn't any for centuries. You see not everything you can learn from a book, but from your experience. And these three soul mates happen to have existed in our generation. One as you know, because I have told you is Guin, and me the second are no longer alive. And the third… well the third pair don't know their soul mates yet, even thou they know each other as friends."

"Okay, but I'm taking a lot of this on fate, but one thing about what you said about the third couple, how do you know who they are? I can understand how you know about the second couple." Oliver walked to one of the spare armchairs and sat down ready to answer any of their questions.

"Okay anyone who has got a soul mate and found them, can sense who ever else has a soul mate." "Then the third couple know they are each other's soul mate, because you said they know each other as friends?" Rachel question. 

Oliver hit his hand against his forehead, "Oh I knew I forgot something. And the answer to your question Rach is no they don't. Because you don't get the sense until they both have connected though a higher level. And once connected they will never ever again have another relationship with anyone else." 

"Cool! So do we know these people?" Ron asked thinking if Oliver had sensed the two soul mates and knew they were only friends, there is a possibility he knew them. "Maybe!" "Okay I'll take that as a yes, so can you gave us a clue?" "Okay, a clue, alright soul mates usually ran in one of the soul mates families, and I can tell you it's not my family." Oliver said this realising only Fred, George, Rebecca and Rachel would know who one of the third pair was, and would guess who the other one was.

"That's not much of a clue, we know none of Guin's family." Hermione pouted. "So your telling us that Guin's brother has a soul mate?" Rebecca said, and all she got from Oliver was a nod.

"And their friends?" George next stepped in to say. Oliver nodded again but added something, "Best friends!!" When Oliver said that, all four of their eyes grew double in size and their heads quickly turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron's direction. 

"Hey don't look at us like we know who your talking about because we don't. But you could tell us?" Hermione said quickly. The four of them quickly looked away and started to talk about other things, which left Harry, Hermione and Ron dumb founded. 

"Oliver, what's wrong with Guin?" Rebecca asked carefully. "Sorry, Becky I can't talk about it." "You can't or won't talk about it?" "I can't! Believe me I wish I could because it would help her, and someone they don't won't to know, could find out. And I believe the same as Guin does, that he should know as it would be all his dreams and wishes come true." "So we're talking about a family problem?" Oliver nodded his head. 

Oliver turned to Harry and said, "How Quidditch going, Harry?" "Great, I think but I can't get any practice until I either go to the Burrows or here, because of my Uncle and Aunt. And they wouldn't let me go to the Burrows this year, so the last time I flew on a broom was at the Triwizard Tournament." "Well I'm sure you be fine."

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning guys." Hermione said as she stood up, she hugged Ron good night, and then Harry but she kissed him on the cheek as well. And then they parted they stood in front of each other, just staring in each others eyes. 

This reaction made Rebecca, Rachel, Fred, George and Oliver look at each other and then to Harry and Hermione that made smiles come to their faces. 

Then Harry and Hermione, realised they had been standing there, staring at each other for a few minutes, they quickly turned away from each other nervously, and turned red. 

Hermione turned to Oliver, and hugged him and said, "It's great to see you again." Hermione walked to the stairs and Fred and George shouted together, "What no hug for us!" Which made Rachel roll her eyes. "No! You probably have a joke you wanted to try on me!" Which made all the others laugh hard.

Everyone else stayed up a few more hours talking about his or her holidays and interests. 

2am, 

"Oliver, I'm going to tell Rebecca and Rachel about what you told me early." "But you can't!" "Why not? Because Harry could find out! Don't be so stupid; you know they wouldn't tell anyone, I trust them with my life. Anyway I need to tell someone who I can talk about it to, except for the teachers." Guinevere said while slowly raising her voice. 

"You can talk to me about it!" Oliver yelled back. "It's not the same. I feel like every time I talk to them that I'm deceiving them. I have never kept anything from them, and I'm not going to start now. It's only easier for the professor's at Hogwarts that only a handful of people know. Please Oliver let me just tell them?" 

Oliver stared at her, his mind debating weather he should say yes or no. So he decided to go with what his heart and soul knew what was right. "Alright!" "Thank you!" she shrieked, and she jumped into his arms and he embraced her tightly. 

"Okay you two, tell us what?" Rachel said yawning and walking into the light of the common room with Rebecca. When Oliver and Guinevere saw them there they weren't shocked, because it always seemed like they were always eavesdropping on them. "I think you will need to sit down!" Oliver stated. Rebecca and Rachel sat down and waited for someone to speak. 

"Dumbledore this morning was informed by the Ministry of Magic, that all signs recently have been indicating at another rising of a few powerful Wizards is coming soon. And they have located that these people died round about the time Voldemort falling. They feared that they were very powerful in the darks arts was going to rise again, but seers though the Ministry have been saying that else people are quite the opposite. And they are only rising because of a spell was cast on them with the purest form in the light arts. And that someone who performed the spell, they have indicated was I! And that the people who will soon rise again, will be my parents." Rebecca and Rachel just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

Boys Dorms,   

Harry awoke suddenly from a nightmare; he got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He turned the desk lamp and opened a book, determined to not only to past this year, but with flying colours. 

He just started reading when he heard people talking in the common room. Curious he got up and crept out of the room, determined to find out who was up. He got to the junction on the stairwell that went to the girl's dorms and the common room, when the door to the girl's dorms opened. And he saw Hermione walk out.

"Hermione? What you doing up?" "I heard someone talking downstairs I thought I investigate, what you doing up?" She whispered. "Same thing!" They silently agreed to investigate together and slowly approached the common room. 

They stopped a few steps up from the common room, where they couldn't of been seen, but could tell hear what was being said, but the common room had gone silent. 

"Oh my god!" They heard Rachel say and they could tell she was shocked of what was said before. "Guin, you have to tell Harry, he has a right to know!" They heard Rebecca say, but they were shocked that Harry's name was mention and that they were keeping something important from him. "God, don't you think I know that, but Dumbledore and McGonagall won't let me or Oliver tell him."

Hermione looked over at Harry and noticed he was just staring ahead at nothing. She placed an arm round his back, which made Harry come out of his shocked state and looked towards her.

"Okay guys you should go to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow." "What about you?" Rebecca asked, Oliver was about to reply when Guinevere answered for him. "His staying with me tonight, and his right we should go." That these announcements Harry and Hermione race back up the stairs. When they got to the junction Hermione started to go to her dorms when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She yelled as quietly as she could without waking anyone. "Well if I'm not mistaken, Guin sleeps in your dorm, and if she found you just rushed into bed from running up the stairs. What kind of trouble do you think you will be in?" "A lot less then I'm in now, because me bed will be empty. So why don't you tell me the real reason?" 

Harry walked to his bed and sat down, then he looked up to her.  "I now know their keeping something from me and with that on my mind I won't be going to sleep anytime soon, and I don't want to be alone within that time. And you're the only one awake to keep me company."

Hermione smiled and walked to him, she sat down next to him and leaned against him setting her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" "I don't know."

"So why don't we get into bed and keep each other company. And we don't even have to talk if you don't want to!" Harry smiled, he moved the quilt on his bed and moved to lie down. Once he had laid down he opened his arms up, and Hermione moved to lie next to him. One of his arms went round her shoulders, and then Hermione laid her head on his chest. He covered them up with the quilt and his over arm went just below the other one, and he held her close.

They close their eyes. "Thank you Hermione." He spoke softly then placed a kiss in her hair. With in minutes in each other's arms they were sound asleep.

End of chapter three – Hidden Truths. Please review.  


	4. The Morning After

**Harry Potter and the Family Secrets**

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Four – The Morning After

Rebecca and Rachel quietly said goodbye to Oliver and Guinevere and left them just outside Guinevere's room. "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in, if we're caught in the same bed?" "Well we'll be sure we won't be caught!" Guinevere whisper, as she opened her door.

"Now be quiet the other girls are asleep." Oliver looked round the room and noticed two empty beds. "Minus Hermione!" Oliver stated, pointing to Hermione's bed. "What are you talking about?" Guinevere said as she turned to where Oliver was pointing.

"She was here when I left to talk to you!" Oliver and Guinevere both turned to each other and dread slowly consumed them. "What if she heard us?" They both said that the same time. "If she did, she would have went to Harry." "Even at this time?" Guinevere questions him. "Yes! If she waited until the morning, he would have told her she should of woke him. Maybe we should check?" Guinevere nodded her head, and they both walked out of the room. 

"If she heard us they will still be up talking." Oliver stated. "Right so if they are together, but not awake or talking we can assume they didn't hear us!" Oliver nodded his head. "Hang on, what if they are together in bed?" Guinevere rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you remember how we got together? We started sleeping in the same bed as friends, when either of us had nightmare's it could be the same for them. After all they are soul mates!" "Right!"

Oliver opened the door to the room where Harry slept and let Guinevere pass first. Once they were in the room they let their eyes adjust to the difference in light. Once they had adjusted they noticed Hermione was in bed with Harry, and that they were embracing each other very intimately. They sensed that Harry and Hermione's souls had now connected, as before they weren't.

"God, they be able to sense our souls and that, their souls are connected in the morning. Meaning they would now they're the third couple, and that Harry's related to you!" Oliver spoke with anxiety and fast.  "No they won't, look again at their souls, they have only connected at the basic level. Meaning their souls has been able to connect but their minds are still denying what their souls are telling them. Only once they have admitted to each other how they feel for each other, will they be able to sense other soul mates or each other. They will only notice each other more then they already do, with the basic level connection."

"Right, I knew that I must be tired!" Guinevere laughed. "Of course you're tired it's 3 in the morning. Come on if we want to get up in the morning we better go and get some sleep." They left the room quietly and proceeded back to Guinevere's room. 

******* 

Harry woke up at 6.30am and smiled then he realised he was still embracing Hermione tightly. He moved his head slightly so he could she her face and sighed deeply at they way she looked. He didn't think he had seen Hermione look so peaceful before, like nothing in the world could harm her or that her mind was plaque with thoughts of schoolwork. He knew he should wake her before any of others in the room woke up and found her sleeping in his bed, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. 

About an hour later Hermione was still sound asleep in his arms, when Ron stirred in his bed. Ron got out of bed yawning, he walked pass Harry. "Morning Harry." Ron said then walked out of the door to the bathroom without realising Hermione was in bed with Harry. 

When Harry saw Ron walking across the room fear flooded his system, because he was sure Ron would have noticed Hermione was in his bed. But when he walked pass and only said morning to him, relief consumed the fear, realising Ron was to tired to notice someone else in his bed. But he knew Ron would notice once he came back into the room, so with a heavy heart he woke Hermione. 

"Hermione, wake up!" He said quietly while shaking her. "What? I was having a great dream!" Hermione said a little to loudly because Neville stirred in his bed. "Shhh, you nearly woke up Neville. I think you should get out it's 7.30 and Ron be back in the room son." Hermione shot straight up into a sitting position, when she realised she was still in bed with Harry.

A few seconds later her mind caught up with her and she could take in what Harry had just said to her. "What you mean Ron will be back soon? When did he leave?" "He left a few minutes ago, but don't worry he didn't see you." "How could he not, I mean two people in a bed designed for one." "I think he was to tired to notice, but e won't be when he comes back." "Right I better go!" 

Hermione climbed out of the bed, and Harry followed her, they both left the room together and went into the bathroom, making out they met each other in the hallway.

10 minutes later they left the bathroom with Ron, Ron and Harry went one way while Hermione went a different way. "Hermione?" Harry shouted back to her, which made her turn to face him. But this movement to him seemed to be in slow motion; Harry shook his head confused of why that had happen. "I fill Ron in, and we talk at breakfast." Hermione nodded her head, while Ron was confused.

"Tell me what?" "I'll tell you back in the room!" Hermione smiled at Ron for his cluelessness and then headed back to her room. Realising she would have to face a few question from her friends, about why she wasn't n bed when they woke. And she knew from previous years they woke really early, so they would have guessed she hadn't slept in her own bed all night, and would want to know whose bed she was in. But she was determined that they wouldn't find out who she was with. 

From this morning she knew something was different between her and Harry, and it was confusing the hell out of her. Once she knew what was going on, she would then tell them everything. 

Hermione slowly opened the door to her dorm room and three heads turned towards her smiling like they knew what she had been up to.

"So have a nice night last night?" lavender asked her meanfully. Hermione ignored the tone of her voice and walked over to her bed. "I just got up early to study!" "No you didn't because I was up at the crack of dawn, you know how much I like to watch the sun rise on the first day at Hogwarts." Lavender stated as she walked nearer to Hermione bed with her arms cross in front of her. "Actually when I first got up and noticed you weren't in bed, I thought you were down stairs in the common room studying knowing how much like to be up on all your classes. But then I went down and noticed you weren't there, and once I watched the sunrise I returned to our room. I went to your bed and felt if your sheets were warm or not. And guess what? They were stone cold. So when the others got up and I told them they all agreed with me that you were in bed, but not in your bed but someone else's just like them two!" Lavender pointed behind her while still looking at Hermione. 

Hermione glanced round Lavender back and noticed Oliver was still in bed with Guinevere. And Parvati noticed how Hermione was not shocked to see Oliver in the same bed as Guinevere, and she question Hermione about it. "You're not shocked to see them together?" "No! Them two have been together before we even started Hogwarts." The three girls all looked at each other in surprise. "Oh that would explain why Oliver always turned down girls then they asked him out, and why he never had dates for any of the functions." Hermione nodded her head, as she changed into her robes.

"So who is he Hermione?" Amelia asked Hermione not forgetting about the grilling they were giving Hermione only seconds before. Hermione was slowly getting angry at their questions and she was intending to get let them know that. "I don't have to explain myself to you lot." But this statement had the opposite affect that she hoping for from her friends. "So you are admitting her were sleeping with someone last night." "Argh" Hermione moaned while throwing her hands in the air. 

"Well I am going to wake them two up! Why don't you go down to breakfast and I met you there?" Hermione suggested wanting so much for the conversion they had to end. The three girls sighed deeply and walked out of the room; realising that it was hopeless, they weren't going to get much out of Hermione this morning. 

Hermione sighed in relief then they left and walked over to Guinevere's bed. Hermione woke up Oliver and Guinevere by shaking them awake. Once they were both wild awake she saw dread form over their features. The only reason she could think of is because the others weren't in the room, and they realised they had been caught sleeping together. "Don't worry they won't tell anyone, they respect you two too much!" Hermione said making sure their minds were at ease. 

"Thanks!" Guinevere said as she climbed out of bed and turned towards her trunk. Once they were both dressed Hermione turned to them, and watched them closely. From where she was sitting it looked like they were have a conversion, but they weren't making a sound. She saw Oliver nod and Guinevere turned towards her, "Hermione can I ask you a question? And I would like you to tell me the truth, I have always had the gift of knowing when I'm being lied to." 

"Sure!" Hermione answering apprehenious of what she was going to ask her. "We were wondering did you hear me and Oliver talking last night? Because we noticed you weren't there then we came back!" Hermione thought hard about answering that question. She could tell them the truth, and hopefully that they would tell her the whole story about what they were hiding from Harry. Or not to tell the truth, and say she hadn't noticed they weren't in the room then she left. Hermione decided to go with the truth. 

"Yes and no!" Oliver walked over to Hermione with a motionless face; he took a deep breath in before asking his next question. "What actually does that mean?" "Well it means, that I didn't hear what you and Guinevere told Rachel and Rebecca. But I did hear views on what you said, and that you are finding something from Harry." "Oh I see and did you tell Harry what you heard?" Oliver asked next, even thou he thought he knew the answer because the way they found Harry and Hermione in bed together.

"I didn't need to, Harry was there as well. Can you tell me what you're hiding from him?" Hermione pleaded with them. Guinevere and Oliver looked at each other, and Hermione could tell they so desperately wanted to tell her, but they were bound to not say a word. "Hermione, believe me when I say we would love to, but we can't we are not permitted, but we are going to talk to Dumbledore this morning to ask if we could! We are hoping he say yes because we are going to tell him what you told us you heard last night, hopefully he will change his mind about informing Harry." 

Hermione was satisfied with this answer and jumped into their arms giving them big hugs. "Thank you, I'm sure he will. Can I tell Harry want you are going to do?" Oliver and Guinevere smiled at Hermione and shrugged their shoulders. "I don't see why not!" Guinevere asked her. A smiled immediately came to Hermione face and she left to tell Harry and Ron of what Guinevere and Oliver had said. 

"She seems to be very loyal to her friends!" Guinevere stated, still staring at the door Hermione flew out of a minute before. Oliver came up from behind her and hugged her round the waist and he whispered into her ear. "Do you of any Gryffindor's that aren't loyal to their friends?" Guinevere smiled and shook her head. They turned to face each other and kissed before Oliver had to go down the great hall and take his placed on the top table with the professor's. 

End of the chapter.

Sorry it wasn't any longer but I was running out of ideas for the morning after, but hopefully when in the next chapter when they get Dumbledore's answer, it will be longer.

Please review, as I would love to hear your views of how I can have my story better, and to see if you like it. 


	5. Confused

**Harry Potter and the Family Secrets**

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Five – Confused

Hermione rushed out of the Gryffindor common room towards the great hall, for breakfast, where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. And they didn't know what she knew Guinevere and Oliver were going to do. And she wished that she could run faster so she could tell them sooner.

Hermione was three steps away from the bottom of the stairs when she tripped over her feet. She closed her eyes as she was falling forward. But she then realised she hadn't jet hit the floor, but two strong arms had caught her and where keeping her from falling.

"Hermione, you okay?" 'Oh thank god, Harry' Hermione thought as she opened her eyes and slowly made herself stand up properly.

"Thanks Harry." Harry chuckled to himself as he let his arms hold drop from Hermione.

"That's okay, but that's not what I asked you. I asked if you were okay?" 

"I know you did, and I'm okay." 

"Good." 

"It was lucky you were there to catch me because I would of ended up in the hospital wing with a broken ankle or a broken nose." She said as she sat down on the stairs.

Harry brought his hand to the back of his neck and started the rub it, something he did when his was ever nervous or confused. Hermione was guessing he was confused and she was extremely intrigued why he was confused.

"What is it?" 

"It's weird!" Harry said as he sat down next to her. 

"Weird?" she asked, she was confused. 

"I just knew I had to come out here, because you were in trouble." 

"Yeah that's defiantly weird because I wasn't in trouble until 2 seconds before you caught me. And it takes you more then 2 seconds to walk from the great hall." 

"I know that's why it's weird it's like all the sudden I was given a gift to sense into the future." 

"I don't believe in that kind of magic." 

"I know either do I, but it does kind of explain how I knew to be there to catch you." They sat in silence for a while thinking about what each other said.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Hermione said as she stood up. She smiled down at him, and held out her hand so she could help him help. Harry smiled back and took her welcoming hand, and they both walked off in the great hall.

Someone in a black robe with a hood stepped put of the shadows just right to where Harry and Hermione was sitting. The hood of the robe covered his eyes, but didn't cover his mouth. The hooded man's head followed the direction Harry and Hermione were walking in, he smiled and you could see his rotting teeth behind the evil smile. He started to laugh. 

"So it begins, maybe this time I can get want I need!" The hooded man disappeared into the shadows again just as a few first years hammered down the stairs and into the great hall.

****** 

Harry and Hermione approached the Gryffindor table and sat down in there usual places next to Ron.

"Harry? There you are! Where did you run off to all the sudden?" Harry nervously glanced that Hermione then back to Ron, he decided he couldn't tell Ron everything or Ron would tease him all the time.

"I had to be somewhere!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh okay, so Herm Harry told me what you heard last night, what do you think is going on?"

"Oh god I almost forgot after I left you and Harry and after the girls stopped teasing me…"

"Why were they teasing you?" Ron question her, Harry made eye contact with Hermione. It was like they were communicating without words. Harry knew the girls would be teasing Hermione about were she was last night, and he felt guilty. After all it was his idea for her to stay with him. Harry tore his eyes away from Hermione and look towards the front of the hall. But his glare never made it to the front table where the teachers sat, as he saw Lavender, Parvati and Amelia were all gapping at him. They had their mouths open and spoons half way up to their mouths, they looked like statues. 

Harry quickly turned his head away from them and looked towards his food. He realised the way he looked at Hermione and the way she looked at him, and that they saw them starring at each other, he could she in their eyes they knew he was who Hermione slept with last night. And he dreaded what they were going to do, because they always had something up their sleeves.

"Really?" Ron asked Hermione and she nodded. Harry looked at them two confused wondering what they were talking about.

"Really, What?" Hermione smiled.

"I knew you weren't listening." Hermione teased him.

"Sorry I had something on my mind."

"Obviously."

"Yeah, about this girl. Something happen last night with this girl." Hermione smiled realising he was talking about her.

"God Harry why didn't you tell me?" Ron complained, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you now, anyway she didn't want her friends to find out, but I think I know they know she was with me last night. I just 'need to talk alone with her'" Harry finished emphasising 'the need to talk alone' making sure Hermione got the message.

Hermione started nodding her head.

"Good idea, you should. I'm sure, she would like to know how her friends found out?"

"Anyway Hermione said Guin and Oliver are going to talk to Dumbledore to see if they can tell you what they know." Ron spoke dismissing the weird conversation his friends were having. 

"What?" Harry said stunned. "You told them that we heard them last night?" Harry snapped, directing the question to Hermione.

"No, and yes, they guessed I heard them. I told them I only heard Rachel and Rebecca. Then I tired to get them to tell me what's going on. And all they said was 'they wished they could, but they can't, because they are not permitted to,' so their going to Dumbledore to see if he changes his mind about letting you know."

"Right sorry for snapping at you!"

"Apology accepted."

"Hey why don't you ever forgive me as quickly as you do Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Maybe because it takes you days, or even weeks to Apologise." Hermione retorted.

"Oh, touchy!"

"Shut up Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Hey Harry I wonder if you can help me for a minute with something in the common room, which requires more then two hands. And Ron keep eating and we meet you in potions." At the sounds of the word Potions Ron dropped the sausage he was eating, and glared at Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione you just let me lose my appetite." Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You lose your appetite? God what a joke!" Hermione stated.

"Hey don't laugh at me, Snape can make anyone lose their appetite." 

"True!" Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione both started to walk away, when suddenly Ron shouted to them.

"Hey need any help?" 

"No, that's okay finish eating Ron!"

"Okay, do you mind if I tag along?"

"Yes!!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled, which made Ron take a step back, scared.

"Okay then, see you in class." Ron said as he slowly sat down confused and hurt, as they didn't want him to come with him. Ron watched as they both left, he was wondering what he had done to them within the last ten minutes, which made them all the sudden not want to include him. 

"Cute, Hey?" Lavender whispered into Ron's ear. Ron turned his head to stare at her.

"What is?" 

"Harry and Hermione!"

"Yeah I know, but they're in denial! How you figure out that they like each other?" Ron said interested in what she had to say.

"Hermione didn't sleep in her bed last night, but Harry's!"

"What?" Ron said, but didn't realise he shouted it until Lavender started to signal for him to stay quiet. 

"Your serious, aren't you about them sleeping together?" Lavender nodded her head in response.

"I have a plan for them to stop denying their true feelings for each other."

****** 

"What? You telling me our friends know that you and me slept in the same bed last night. Because of the way we were looking at each other over breakfast." Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, I could see it in their eyes." 

"Great now their going to jump to conclusions. There's nothing going on between us, I only stayed because one of my best friends needed to be comforted because of something he heard upset him." Harry chuckled. 

"Hermione calm down, I know that, you know that, who cares what they think if we know the truth."

"God Harry you don't understand if them three know, then the whole school knows. Because they are the biggest gossips at Hogwarts." Harry walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her trying to get out of the hysterics she was in.

"It be okay, I promise." Harry said as he hugged her, rocking her at the same time."

End of chapter Five – Confused,

Please review, I promise chapter will defiantly be Oliver talking to Dumbledore.


	6. Dumbledore's Answer

Harry Potter and the Family Secrets 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Six – Dumbledore's Answer

Dumbledore was about to leave the great hall from breakfast, when Oliver stopped him.

"Professor, once you have a minute later me and Guinevere would like to speak to you." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"I knew you would. Come to my office once Guinevere's morning lessons have finished."

"Thank you professor."

"No problem Oliver."

****** 

"You're telling me, we are going to make sure Harry and Hermione get a detention from Snape, so they can be together."

"Exactly!"

"Then we won't have to do anything Lavender, Snape loves giving us three detentions. I think it's the only thing that makes him happy."

"Good point Ron. We just have to come up with a new plan." Ron nodded.

"Maybe tonight!" Lavender stated.

"Okay!" Ron answered as they made their way to potions.

****** 

After morning lessons had finished Oliver waited for Guinevere at the entrance of the great hall, which had started to fill up with students going to lunch. Oliver finally saw Guinevere coming towards him, along with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Waiting for me?" Guinevere asked as she approached Oliver.

"Yes, Dumbledore's is waiting for us in his office." Oliver answered and smiled nervously.

Hermione and Harry watched as Oliver and Guinevere walked away towards Dumbledore's office, both hoping the outcome of Dumbledore's decision with them, was a positive one. Meaning Harry could find out what they were keeping from him. They waited until they were both out of sight before entering the great hall for lunch.

****** 

Oliver and Guinevere approached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office; they both took a deep breath in to calm their nerves. 

"Snappy Jacks." Oliver spoke the password clearly to the statue, which slowly moved to revel the passage way that lead to Dumbledore's office.

Oliver and Guinevere slowly started to Ascend the stairs.

They approached the door to Dumbledore's office and knocked waiting for Dumbledore to allow them access.

"Come in." They opened the door and were greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

"Please take a seat, I hope you don't mind me requesting Professor McGonagall here, as I believe you want to talk about the situation about Harry."

"Yes, I believe he should know after all he has a right, they are his parents to. And I don't see the logic in keeping it from him, and I was hoping you can shed some light about your reasons for not letting him know." Guinevere said with her angry coming though clearly.

"Me and Professor McGonagall both agree with you he should know, it's the Ministry that believes he shouldn't and the school board agree with them. So even if I disagree with the Ministry, and try to defile them and tell Harry, I can't defile the school board as they are the ones that employ us."

Silence filled the room either one of them knowing what to say. 

"But…but …Harry already knows we are keeping something from him. And you told me that him, Ron, and Hermione have worked out things though research, something they shouldn't know about, they're going to figure it out." Guinevere said after the long silence. Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly looked at each other.

"Yes we know, and we want you to encourage them." Dumbledore calmly said.

"So you're telling us to on purpose drop hints when we're talking, making them hear, but making it out we don't know they can hear us. So that they guess what's happening?"  Oliver finally spoke the first time since entering the office.

"Yes, that way if anyone asks you, you can say you, 'I have no idea how they found out, as I never told them'." Professor McGonagall quickly answered. 

"Good plan." Oliver stated.

"That it is, along with you now, we'll speak again next week." Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

Oliver and Guinevere left quickly going towards the great hall hoping they hadn't missed lunch, as they were getting quite hungry.

End of part Six – Dumbledore's Answer…TBC.


	7. Starling Information

Harry Potter and the Family Secrets 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: dimblou@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Seven – Starling Information

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting silently at the Gryffindor table in the great hall eating their lunch. Harry was thinking about what Guin and Oliver were keeping from him. Hermione was thinking about earlier that day, when Harry knew she was in trouble, before she was in trouble. And Ron was just staring down at his food bored out of his mind.

"What lesson do we have next?" Ron asked to anyone in ears reach.

"History of magic." Hermione answered in a monotonous voice, not really interested to make conversion at this time.

Ron sighed and looked at his two friends that were on either side of him, he noticed their confused and serious stares Ron could only guess what they were thinking about, but at this moment he felt slightly left out. As they were concentrating hard on something and he wasn't, he was craving for their daily banter. But today it never came. His two friends had been silent all day and half the time then he tried to talk to them they didn't realise he was even speaking to them.

"Guys, what's wrong? Why so silent today? Ron asked raising his voice a little to catch their attention, and it worked, it made Harry and Hermione to lose their chain of thought. They turned and looked at Ron apologetically for forgetting him.

"Sorry Ron I just had a lot on my mind!" Hermione told Ron but when she looked towards Ron she could tell he wanted to know more.

"Ron I honesty can't tell you what I was thinking about it's kind of personal and very, very confusing." Ron nodded his head in understanding.

Harry looked towards Hermione knowing exactly want she was referring to, as he thought about the night before and the incident this morning for most of the day, until he came to the great hall for lunch. After seeing Oliver waiting for Guinevere to go to see Dumbledore he couldn't seem to keep his mind off the secret that they were keeping from him.

Harry was still staring at Hermione when Ron turned round to get an answer from him, he mentally knew Ron was staring at him, and that he should look Ron in the eye as he answered Ron's earlier question. But he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Hermione who was now also staring straight into his eyes.

"Same reason Ron, and plus trying to figure out the little secret everyone seems to be keeping from me."

'God your beautiful' Harry's mind shouted aimed towards Hermione while answering Ron question. For a minute he didn't know what thought he said out loud. He reason with himself that he did answer Ron's question as there was no shocked face's or gasps from the people around them on the Gryffindor table.

Ron was a little angry when he noticed Harry wasn't looking at him while talking, instead Harry was staring at Hermione in awe. Ron's angry died when he turned to look at Hermione who was also staring at Harry in the same expression.

Ron rolled his eyes at his two best friends, who he guessed hadn't ject admitted their love for each other yet. To Ron and everyone else it was oblivious that his best friends were madly in love with other. 

'God, if they don't stop making goggling eyes at each other or admit there feelings soon. I'm going to lock them in the broom cupboard, until they do.' Ron's mind screamed as he sighed deeply and rested his elbows on the table, placing his chin in his hands.

Oliver started to open the door to the great hall then he realised Guinevere was no longer walking behind him. He quickly turned around to see where she was, but he couldn't see her anywhere in sight. He opened his mind, so he could sense her with the bond they had though their connected souls. But he couldn't sense her at all that worried him more then not seeing her physically.

Unaware to Oliver, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through the doors from the great hall. The trio saw Oliver frantically looking over the Foley, and were wondering what Oliver was looking out for!

"Guin? Guin? Come on where are you? Guin? Oliver yelled and other noticed the fear in his voice.

"Azabeth? Please where are you?" He yelled louder then before, which left Harry, Hermione and Ron confused. 'Who was is girl Azabeth that Oliver was yelling to?' floated within their minds.

Ron cleared his throat by coughing, which caught Oliver attention. Thinking that it was Guinevere standing behind him Oliver quickly turned round and once he saw who was standing behind him all the colour drained from his face.

"How long have you three been standing there?" The trio remained silent for some time before Hermione spoke up with the question on all their minds.

"Who's Azabeth?" The trio would never have believed someone could become whiter then Oliver was already, but they were mistaken. Oliver became so white; it looked like he was one of the living dead.

Oliver stood silent and still not knowing what to say he was to worried about Guinevere to not tell the truth about Guinevere's real name was really Azabeth. So he forced himself not to say a thing and hope Guinevere would show up out of the blue.

As if she was reading his mind she had walked out of nowhere and then stood behind him.

"Hey!" Oliver quickly turned around and throws his arms around Guinevere, which made her stumble, back slightly. Oliver held onto Guinevere tightly, he never wanted to let go again.

"You had me worried to death, and even more so when I couldn't sense you!" Oliver said silently, but not silent enough as Harry and Hermione had heard him, and their bodies tensed up.

Ron noticed his friends had tensed up and was becoming more confused about how they were acting at late. He wasn't confused about them being in love, it was their general behaviour today was totally different from days before.

"What's with you two now?" Ron said frustrated.

Harry and Hermione ignored Ron question and both turned to Oliver and Guinevere.

"Sensed her?" Harry and Hermione asked Guinevere and Oliver at the same time, which made them look at each other, but quickly turned back to Guinevere and Oliver.

Guinevere and Oliver looked at each other worried, realising why Harry and Hermione had asked that question, they had began to sense each other more then they ever had in their friendship.

Guinevere shrugged her shoulders to Oliver letting him know he could tell them. As she reason with herself that sooner or later mostly likely sooner, Harry and Hermione would realise there are soul mates. And have the full range of power that will come with being soul mates.

Oliver reluctantly gave in and turned to Harry and Hermione and explained what he meant.

"The basic and first connected between soul mates is that they can sense each other. Like? I know when she's ill, sad, happy, and generally wants to be alone. And also you mostly know when your other half is in danger, and with this danger sense comes something else. It's like a premonition sense, you can see when they are going to be in trouble and generally something's going to happen to them. Of course it's not like you can see the future, more like you have been given a few minutes extra warning."

The trio eyes grew double in size from hearing that; Ron because he was in awe, But Harry and Hermione thought that sounded just like what happen to them earlier. But they shook their heads deciding it was impossible for them to be soul mates, so they had to find out what else it could have been earlier that day!

Wishing to change the subject Hermione decided to ask what happen during Oliver and Guinevere's visit to Dumbledore.

"So how did the meeting go?" Guinevere sighed deeply and looked down towards her feet.

"I take it, it didn't go as well as you wished it would!" Harry spoke a little disappointed.

"Well, no and yes, but we tell you happen while we quickly get something to eat?" Oliver answered Harry. The trio nodded their heads, and followed Oliver and Guinevere back into the great Hall.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, and the trio waited patiently for Oliver and Guinevere as they pilled their plates with food. Once they had their food and had started to eat, Guinevere filled them in to what Dumbledore and McGonagall had said to them.

****** 

20 Minutes later,

Guinevere placed her knife and folk down into her now empty plate and stared at the trio, who hadn't spoken a word since she and Oliver told them what the professors had said. She just sat there waiting to hear what they had to say.

Oliver had excused himself 5 minutes earlier, to help Professor McGonagall with her next class, which happen to be with the first years. That left her with the trio who with her, were late for their next class. But Oliver had said he would tell their professors to not expect them to arrive. So she had an entire hour to watch three shocked 15 year olds.

"Do the school board really have the right to keep, what they are keeping from me?"

"Well yes and no!" Guinevere answered, she didn't want to go into much detail, just encase she let something slip. She knew the school board wouldn't see it as an accident, but the look on Harry's face, you could tell he was expecting a deeper answer, and she found herself not been able to keep much in. 

"The school board doesn't really have the right to keep anything from you, unless it they were asked to by your family. So in your case they have bypassed your family for oblivious reasons and have decided by themselves. Of course I believe they should have consulted with Dumbledore instead of the ministry, as he officially is guardian to all the students while they are under the roof of Hogwarts."

"Oh I see… So can you give us a hint how to find out the secret? Of course making it not oblivious in case someone over hears you."

The trio could tell Guinevere was debating weather to or not to give an answer to Harry question. Guinevere was of course trying to think of a hint that wasn't oblivious, and then the answer hit her.

"Well let's see, I started at Hogwarts 9 years ago, oblivious enough for you, I think not."

"But how's that going to help us, finding out something when you started at Hogwarts?" Ron question.

"When you find out the answer it will become clear!" Guinevere said as she suddenly stood up.

"Now that we are late for class, I think I'm going to the tower to catch up on some sleep. See you later guys."

End of this chapter… To be continued. 


	8. Sitting in the Sun

Harry Potter and the Family Secrets 

Author: Louise Mills

Email: erfanfiction@hotmail.com

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his firth year and finds out more about parents death, from someone he didn't realise connected to him. Along the way Harry has fun and falls in love. 

Rating: PG

Chapter Eight – Sitting in the sun

The trio decided to instead of following Guinevere to the Gryffindor tower to sleep they would sit outside in the cooling September air.

"So Guys! What's been going on?" Ron asked about the Tenth time that day, he really wanted to know what was wrong with his friends. He didn't like that they were keeping secret from each other, especially him.

"Nothing!" Harry said while Hermione said. "None of you business, and for the last time stop asking. I'm trying to figure out the clue Guin gave us!"

"Well I can tell you it wasn't much of a clue!" Ron answered. Harry and Hermione was thinking quite the opposite, sure Guinevere said she made the clue seem impossible to work out, but said once they got the answer they would know everything or at least a beginning to knowing everything.

"Lets se shall we, she told us she started 9 years ago, and we knew 5 years ago there was accident the made 10 students ill, now only five are alive and 2 are still seriously ill. Maybe something happen 9 years ago as well, that would answer her clue, I think we should research…"

"What you mean 'we'? Hermione if you're thing of the library you can count me out!" Ron yelped.

"Okay then we shall count you out, but if we come up with any information remind me not to share it with you." Hermione teased Ron, but he didn't realise she was.

"Shock, Horror, never in all my days did I ever think 'the Hermione Granger' would result to blackmail to get her friends to do something!" Rom smirked. Hermione eyes flashed, Harry knew Ron said the wrong think and in a second everyone in a mile radius would know as well.

"BLACKMAIL! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM I ONLY WAS TEASING. WELL RON I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW I NEVER NATURALLY WAS GOING TO KEEP ANYTHING FROM YOU, BUT NOW I THINK I WILL. BLACKMAIL INDEED!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BIT…"

"RON IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE YOU WON'T JUST HAVE HERMIONE AFTER YOU, BUT ME AS WELL. DON'T EVER CALL HERMIONE THAT OR ANYTHING ELSE INSULTING OR YOU HARRY POTTER WHO FACED AND WAS THE DOWNFALL FOR VORDEMORT STARING YOU IN THE EYE. AND THAT SOMEONE YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE!" Harry shouted this surprised both Ron and Hermione, mostly as Harry had threatened Ron, but also because this was the first time Harry had fought with Ron. An Awkward silence filled the air.

"Hermione I'm sorry! I know you aren't what I was about to called, and Harry sorry for getting you into our fight. Now how about that little place called the library!" Ron said then quickly left towards the castle, his destination being the library. Leaving Harry and Hermione stunned. 

"Did Ron just apologise!" They both said together, which made them look at each other weirdly.

"We do that to much…" They both stopped talking realising they were speaking together again. "Recently." The concluded the sentence together.

"What the hell is going on? Stop it!" The both yelled at each other.

Harry made sure he wouldn't speak again for a while in Hermione presence he didn't want to say the same things that the same time, as it was being to scare him.

"Harry?" Hermione softly spoke, Harry turned toward her and nodded, Hermione understood he didn't want to speak as she didn't as well but she needed to get her thoughts out in the open.

"I'm scared, we keep either finishing each other sentence or say the same thing that the same time. It's like we are reading each other minds, and adding the incident this morning I've been thinking more about what Oliver said about Soul Mates. About the first and most basic bond between two connected souls, you don't think…"

"I don't know Mione, but it would explain a lot about what's been happening with us recently."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Hermione lets not worry about it now, let's worry about what Ron well do or say if we don't join him soon. You know how much he hates the Library. As he says 'that's your domain.'" Hermione smiled, secretly thanking Harry for changing the subject.

"Come on then." Hermione said while getting up and stretching out her hand for Harry, which him took. "Oh and remind me when we get there to forgive Ron for the insult, of course thank him for the apology." Hermione finished saying.

"Right!" They both said together, but his time they laughed quite enjoying the humour the incidents of speaking together. They then slowly started their ascend towards the castle to meet Ron!

The of the chapter, I know it was short, but I thought it would be best to make it a short chapter to get back into the swing of writing this fiction. Please review I always love to hear your views or faults 


End file.
